In the strip club
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: MikoXJack. Miko is a stripper. How does Jack feel when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

In the strip club.

beccalovesbumblebee- Plot bunny. Miko is a stripper. Jack finds her, and wants to know what the hell she is doing. I do not own TFP. This may lead into a multi-chapter fic

JackXMiko

It had been a stressful week. His job was stressful, and college deadlines were looming before him. He got on his bike, and rode home. Arcee was waiting for him in the driveway.

"Remind me again why I have to ride my old bike to work?" Jack asked Arcee.

"Because I don't want to strand you at work," Arcee said. "You need a ride somewhere?"

Jack nodded. "The library." He knew he wasn't going to stay at the library, but if Arcee knew where he was really going she would just tell him to stay home. He was going to the only strip club within twenty miles of the Jasper, Nevada border.

Arcee took him to the library, and dropped him off. "I am going to have Bulkhead come, and pick you up. Just call him when you are ready to go home." Arcee sped off activating her hologram.

Jack shook his head. Ever since Arcee, and Prime announced their feelings for each other Arcee was just too busy for Jack. She refused to let Prime go on patrol alone, and he refused to let her stay away from the base. So that left Jack guardianless, and mostly alone. Miko, and Raf were his friends and they hung out most of the time.

Jack began his walk to the strip club. It would take him a while, but it would be worth it in the end. He was twenty one, and wanted to see some skin.

It took him a half hour, but he finally made it to the old strip club. The place was mostly deserted. The neon sign was mostly burnt out. What used to say "hooters" now just read "oos". Jack tried not to laugh as he walked into the place. He had only been there once before, and honestly most of the stripper there weren't very pretty. They had smoking bodies, but they were the type of women you didn't want to look at when you made love. Jack wasn't trying to be mean, but he really thought most of these women could find better jobs, than dancing on a pole in front of a bunch of horny men.

Jack didn't consider himself horny, he just came here to get away from the stress of his life. He never accepted lap dances, and he always gave the ladies the money they needed. When he took his seat at the bar. He turned to look at the stage. There were a few women up there dancing on the pole, but they were quickly walking on the the floor to clear the stage for the next stripper.

Jack avoided looking at their faces. He couldn't stand looking into their eyes, and seeing their desperation. When the next girl walked to center stage he knew her instantly. He would know that ass anywhere. The other men were whistling, and throwing a few stray bills at the girl. Jack had to look up. He had to know if he really knew her. When he looked at the girl his heart sank. It was Miko. Her hair was down, and curled. Her face was done up with a lot of make-up. She had been doing moves on the pole that he never thought were possible for Miko. She was on the pole upside down in nothing, but a lacy pair of panties. She was sliding up and down on the pole. She dropped down to the floor. Miko was up dancing again, and then she began to call some of the others back up to the stage to get the heat off of her.

She danced around of the stage with a few of the others. They moved in sync with the beat. Miko's boobs jumped with the beat. Her black bra held up her boobs perfectly. It killed Jack that everyone else was looking at his crush in the way that he always wanted too. He had seen her naked before. They played strip poker from time to time, but he had always had the feeling that she just let him win. He felt aroused, he honestly had a thing for Miko. He felt like he wanted to beat everyone that was looking at her like a piece of meat.

That was when Jack moved out towards the stage. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet, and tossed it to Miko causing her to look in his direction.

"Come here," Jack mouthed. Miko nodded slightly. She made her way off of the stage towards Jack. As soon as she was in grasping range Jack grabbed her her wrist. He pulled her outside.

"What the hell are you doing ?" Jack asked trying to keep it together. He was holding her wrist tightly.

"You act like you haven't seen it before Jack," Miko said. She rubbed her shoulder with her free hand trying to keep herself warm. "Yes, I have Miko. That was strip poker! This is crazy, what would your host parents say," Jack yelled.

Miko laughed. "They wouldn't care very much. They threw me out a month ago," Miko admitted. "Now I am going back in there, because I'm freezing."

"No, you are not," Jack said in a commanding tone. He took off his sweatshirt, and handed it to Miko so that she could cover herself up.

"Why not?" Miko asked.

"Because I won't let the... I won't let the girl... I won't let," Jack stuttered trying to answer his question.

"Won't let what?" Miko asked trying to help him along.

"I won't let the girl that I love sell herself like that," Jack said before he grabbed Miko, and kissed her. He held her close to him. Her body pressed against his. Jack just hope that she couldn't feel the tension in his body as he remembered seeing her in almost nothing.

"So where are we going?" Miko asked when Jack picked her up off of the ground.

"I'm taking you home," Jack said. He already knew he had the house to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Strip club

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own TFP. Okay this will be in no chroniglogical order. This chapter will be before she got the job at the Strip club. Thanks to my reviewers, Creepy-Pasta, gawilliams, Nightshadowv, PZKiller7777, and tfplover14. Also thanks to Nightshadowv for giving me the idea this will be loosely song inspired, but I will not tell you the song title, because it only inspired this chapter. If you can guess the song I will write you a oneshot. Hint: It's sung by Brittney Spears.

Chapter two (Before the Strip club)

Miko walked down the street. Her head hung low. She had been searching for a job for a while. After she had graduated, and her host parents had told her that she needed to pack up, and go home. They had told her that they would give her the money her parents had given them, and buy her a one-way plane ticket to Japan as their last duty to her as host parents.

Miko had told them that she wanted to stay. She couldn't leave Jasper. Bulkhead was her best friend, and she couldn't leave him even if he would only be a ground bridge away.

There she was walking from place to place asking for applications, and filling them out. She had already applied to, and been denied by most of these places but she was persistent. She wasn't leaving Jasper, Nevada not without a fight. The reason no one would higher her was, because of her History teacher who told everyone about how irresponsible, disobedient, and wild Miko was.

"I would do anything to stay here," Miko muttered to herself. She took a seat on a bench. She was going to take a bus to the outskirts of town.

Miko waited on the bus, and thought through her options. She knew that her former host parents were going to kick her out, or send her home in a few days.

"Hey there hot stuff," A sleazy looking man said as he sat down next to Miko.

"I'm not interested," Miko said trying to hide her irritation.

"What if I said I knew where you could get a job dollface?" The man spoke again.

"Where? I have applied everywhere in town," Miko said.

"A place called Hooters outside of Jasper, Nevada," The man spoke again.

"Hooters?" Miko asked.

"Yes," The man answered.

"Alright thanks," Miko answered. The bus had finally shown up, and Miko climbed inside. She handed the bus driver her toll. She took the bus to the outskirts of Jasper. After a short walk she found the old building that read "Hooters" in rusty letters the only letters that were still lit were the two O's so the sign just read "oo".

Miko walked in, and pushed open the squeaky double doors, only to see the deserted strip club, and a man sitting behind the bar.

"We don't open till seven," The man said. "You look a little young to be drinking. Can I help you?"

"A man told me that I could find a job here," Miko said looking at the man expectantly.

"So you want a job here?" The man asked. "Young lady I am not sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

"A job. I just need a job. I am desperate," Miko said.

From the look in her eyes he knew she was desperate for work. "Alright Sweet Pea, what is your name?"

"Miko Nakadai," Miko answered him.

"You can be a dancer here, but you should know that this job will require you to expose your body," The man said his eyes meeting Miko's.

"I am alright with that," Miko said.

"You can work here you start tomorrow," The man said passing her an application. "Fill this out before you leave, and I will file it away."

"Okay," Miko said. She pulled out her pen, and filled out her application in purple ink. She passed the man behind the counter her application.

"Be here tomorrow by 6:30," The man said. "The name is Rick by the way. I own this place."

Even though Rick didn't think Miko knew what he meant. She knew that she had just signed up to be a stripper. Her job would be to expose, and or exploit her body for men. Rick was quick to give her the job, but it wasn't every day that a young women as pretty as Miko Nakadai walked into his club, and almost begged him for a job.

Miko imagined her mother crying if she ever found out what her only daughter was doing. Miko didn't tell anyone what she was doing. They would only find out if they walked into the club, and saw her on stage which Raf, and Jack would never do.

Her first time on stage brought a certain life to the strip club that had not been there in a long time. The men were excited to watch Miko dance up on the stage. She moved seductively, and on her first night she made enough (along with the money she got from her parents) to pay the security deposit, and rent on an apartment.

She moved her stuff with Bulkhead's help, and she told him about her job.

Bulkhead wasn't happy, but he was supportive enough. He knew that if she didn't keep a job that she would have to leave Jasper, and he really didn't want to lose her.

"Please don't tell anyone Bulk," Miko begged her guardian.

Bulkhead nodded slightly. "I won't, but if there is any trouble you better tell me Miko. It will always be my job to protect you."

Miko agreed.

Now Bulkhead was in on her little secret.


	3. Chapter 3

In the strip club.

BLB- Hey! Sorry updates have been slow, but school has been crazy. So this is the next chapter, and like I said before these are in no particular order. I do not own TFP. After Jack found out about Miko being a stripper. Also I just haven't known where to go with this, but I think I am beginning to figure that out.

Chapter Three

Jack did not like the fact that the girl he loved was dancing around for a bunch of horny men, but no matter how hard he tried, pleaded, or begged, Miko wouldn't quit her job.

"Jack, I need this job. I have to pay rent, and that is the only place that would hire me," Miko explained.

"Fine," Jack huffed.

"Jack," Miko was trying to figure out what to say to him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because, I like you, Miko... I might even love you, and I just can't stand those men staring at you like a piece of meat," Jack admitted.

"I know this is hard, but you just have to trust me," Miko muttered into his ear. "I let you see everything first."

_Jack was sitting at the table in his house. Miko sat on the other side of the table holding a deck of cards in her hand._

_"How 'bout we make things interesting." She smirked at him._

_"What do you mean?" Jack asked trying to hide his blush, and nervousness with confusion._

_"Strip poker," Miko said breaking the seal of the deck of cards._

_"Why?" Jack asked._

_"Come on, Jack. Learn to be a little more flexible," Miko said running her fingers over his chest._

_"Okay," Jack agreed._

_"So do I need to explain this?" Miko asked as she pulled out the Jokers from the top of the deck._

_Jack shook his head. "No, I get it."_

_"Basically you win a hand you pick an article of clothing that the loser has to take off," Miko explained it too him anyways. _

_Jack won the first few hands, and that left Miko in her bra, and her shorts with her purple and blue striped stockings._

_Miko won the next hand. "The shirt, Darby. Take it off, Now."_

_Jack took his shirt off slowly._

_By the time they were done, Miko was sitting there naked, and Jack was down to gis boxers. Jack's face was a shade of bright red, and he didn't want to look at Miko, but it was becoming extremely hard not too._

_"Miko, put your clothes on," Jack said sounding awkward._

_"You didn't look though, Darby," Miko scolded playfully. "You are the winner." She smiled at him encouragingly._

Now he found himself spending every night in the strip club with Miko. He was there only to keep anyone from taking advantage of her. If she wouldn't stop stripping, he would at least be there to keep the men off of her.

He sat at the bar, and tried to separate the Miko on the stage from the Miko that he knew personally, but he couldn't. She was too important to him, and it hurt him that she would accept his help. She was stubborn, and he knew that already.


End file.
